


Improbable

by The Raven (theravenyesthatone)



Category: Judging Amy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theravenyesthatone/pseuds/The%20Raven
Summary: Amy is unlucky in love it seems, always searching, never finding; the answer is right before her, if only she would pay a little more attention to it.I don't even remember writing this one...
Relationships: Amy Gray/Donna Kozlowski





	Improbable

Disclaimer: They are not mine, I'm just rubbing them together to see what happens. The story however, is mine...

Notes: Ok, I know this is just a flight of fancy, I would probably never normally combine these two, but there is something sweet and bookish about Donna and sometimes I feel like she has a crush of some kind on Amy…Or something…

* * *

As she walked into her office, Judge Amy Gray only narrowly resisted the urge to scream; sometimes it was just so frustrating, no, IMPOSSIBLE! To be a Judge, a woman, well anything really...

Sometimes Amy Gray really wished that she was once more the child that she had been, versus the woman she was now.

Sitting down on the opulent leather couch that graced her chambers, Amy cradled her head in her hands and closed her eyes, maybe if she could have just a short break, maybe with no-one bothering her, maybe then she would find the energy to last until the end of her day.

Almost on cue, the heavy door to her private, or as it turned out, not so private, sanctum opened. Amy could tell that it was Donna Kozlowski, her ever faithful companion, assistant, sometime secretary and general shadow.

Amy was a little surprised that she felt glad for Donna's arrival, even in her current state of mind, though Donna could be quite annoying at times, the one thing that the slightly plump, but still very petite woman did not lack were good intentions, not to mention that Donna had always been unfailingly loyal, regardless of the situation...

The small woman did not say anything as she gently closed the door, just softly walked over and handed Amy a large cup of coffee and a bag from which a heavenly scent was wafting.

Offering the other woman a rather wan smile and indicating that she should sit, Amy opened the bag to discover the most delicious looking eclair that she had ever seen.

Deciding that Donna must be psychic, Amy extracted the confection and the two of them sat in comfortable silence while Amy recharged her batteries and fuelled her physical self with the twin delights of sugar and caffeine...

After many long minutes had passed, Amy finally spoke.

"Thank you Donna, you always seem to know just what I really need..." Amy felt like her voice had relaxed considerably and was suddenly sure that she could face the rest of the day with success.

A shy smile was the reward that Amy received for her words and Donna had cleared up the remnants of Amy's small repast in the blink of an eye.

Soon the discussion moved forward to what was scheduled for the rest of Amy's day and they also went over some key events that were going to happen during the next month or so. Thus, the remainder of the small break was consumed rather pleasantly and it was a rejuvenated Judge Gray that went back to court.

* * * * * * *

The next day, as Amy arrived at work, she found Donna already there and was a little astounded to see that not only was coffee and a bagel,(and just how she liked it too) waiting.

Her assistant seemed to be busily engaged in arranging a fresh bouquet of flowers on a side table and Amy was sure she spotted a fresh spread of the daily news on her coffee table. The whole experience was rather charming, to be quite honest and Amy felt warm and cared for.

If only the men in her life would have the decency to treat her half as well as Donna did, it was the unconscious things and the selflessness with which Donna did them...

As she sat down, Amy marvelled at how well her assistant knew her, her glance had been friendly and open, when she had opened the door to find Donna there, but the other woman had not said anything, knowing from years of experience just how much Amy treasured the early morning moments of silence.

Donna also knew just when Amy was ready to begin her day, the two had been together for long enough that it was easy for Donna to read her and hence they had a friendly, easy relationship, with Donna's natural awkwardness only adding to the positive side of things.

Amy felt, rather than saw or heard Donna approach her desk and take a seat, ready to take notes for the start of their day and when she looked up, for a long, long moment, the two women locked gazes, the unguarded act catching both women by surprise.

It was then that Amy realised something, or rather, started to suspect something, about herself, about Donna, about life.

However, the day was calling and Amy was forced to cast aside her thoughts and focus on the grueling hours ahead...

* * * * * * *

By the time night arrived, however, Amy had found ample time to think and after her daughter and her mother had gone to bed, she found herself sitting in her living room, a glass of long forgotten wine on the table in front of her and her gaze lost in the distance.

Suddenly coming to a decision, Amy rose to her feet and went to the kitchen, pouring away her wine and writing a note to her family, before she grabbed her coat, purse and keys and quietly left the house and thanking her stars that she had a modern car that started mostly rather quietly and then, without a backward glance, Amy drove slowly down her street before speeding up to reach her destination.

A short while later, Amy pulled up to her destination and switched off her car, stepping out of the vehicle in one smooth movement, her fingers automatically pressing the arming device that dangled off her keys. It would ensure that lights were off, doors were locked and that the car was secure, things that this time were of no concern to Amy as she resolutely marched towards her destiny.

Without hesitation, Amy raised her hand to knock on the door, the metaphorical gateway, as it were, but before her eager knuckles could strike the unyielding wood, the door opened.

Revealed was a very awake and still dressed Donna Kozlowski...

As they stared at each other, it was Amy who finally found her voice and when she did, she was surprised to hear the confidence in it, but also the tremor that it held.

"Can I come in?" Amy asked, trying to make her face as open as possible and without even a second's delay, Donna steppe aside to allow Amy to pass.

A moment later the heavy wooden door was secured, safely locking out the night and enveloping the two women together so as to aid them in their quest to find their destiny...

**The End**


End file.
